staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 lipca 1997
7.00 Kawa czy herbata? (audiotele: 0-70055560-62) 7.45 No problem! - lekcja języka angielskiego 8.05 "Murphy Brown" (117/152) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Lato z Wiercipiętkiem 9.10 "Mali czarodzieje" (4/13) - serial prod. USA 9.35 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Sport i zabawa: Tylko rolki - program sportowy dla dzieci 10.00 "Dotyk Anioła" (5/21) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.45 Lato w Jedynce 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Lato z Magazynem Notowań: Dzikie wakacje ·/ Krajobraz z Wisłą 12.50 Filmy animowane do muzyki klasycznej: "Lot trzmiela" 13.00 Kino letnie: "Jubilerzy księżycowej poświaty" - film fab. prod. francusko-włoskiej (88 min) 14.30 Łzy królowej, bursztyny - reportaż 14.45 "Magia dzikiej przyrody": "Lwy z rezerwatu Ngorongo" - film dok. prod. japońskiej 15.50 "Szkoła złamanych serc" (38/52) - serial prod. australijskiej 16.15 Radość 16.40 Tydzień Prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" (417) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 18.10 Prognoza pogody 18.15 Forum - pr. publicystyczny (audiotele: 0-70015011 opcja 1,0-70015012 opcja 2) 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: J. B. Priestley: "Niebezpieczny zakręt" 21.30 Program rozrywkowy 21.50 Program publicystyczny 22.20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - Suplement 22.30 Wiadomości 22.40 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Mistrzowie kina: Ettore Scola: "Noc w Varennes" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (121 min) 1.00 Czekając na Bellona - program artystyczny 1.50 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus - Sport telegram (powt.) 7.25 7 dni świat (powt.) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Aleja Burz" (1/27) - serial komediowy prod. USA (1994 r.) 9.00 "Naprawdę jaka jesteś" - Barbara Wrzesińska (powt.) 9.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.30 "Quasimodo" (13/26) - serial anim. 11.00 "Zatoka Merlinów" (18/25) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 11.45 Mój kochany Lwów (3) 12.00 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial dok. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Muzyczne lato w Dwójce (w tym: Koncert tygodnia: Meat Loaf - Live in the Neighbourhood) 14.15 30 ton! Lista, lista - Lista przebojów 15.00 "Spiderman, człowiek pająk": "Wojna Goblinów" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Przygoda z wojskiem - Kołobrzeg '97 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek 16.35 "Szczęśliwej podróży!" (15/27): "Majorka" - serial prod. niemieckiej 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 Auto 19.35 Na bagnach i uroczyskach (3): Ptaki - program dla dzieci 20.00 Wakacje z komedią: "Jeśli dziś wtorek, to jesteśmy w Belgii" - komedia prod. USA (1969 r., 94 min) 21.50 Optimus - Sport telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Ogród sztuk: Anioły 23.05 "Zagadka Salvadora Dali" - film dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 24.00 Lęki, obawy, nadzieje - Marek Beylin 0.10 Moniuszko w kurorcie - 36. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Moniuszkowski w Kudowie Zdroju (1) 1.10 "Majowa burza" - film fab. prod. austriacko-niemieckiej (91 min) 2.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|60x60px 8.00 Teleskop 8.15 Kwadrans do przodu - magazyn 8.35 Rodzina... 9.05 Źródło (powt.) 9.25 Gość „Źródła" 9.35 Medycyna i Ty 9.50 Opowieści o smakach (powt.) 10.00 Lekcja ruchu 10.05 Mój dom... 10.20 Autoserwis 10.35 Świat ogrodów 11.00 Sport 12.00 TV Polonia 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 Kassai... (11) 15.35 Klub Pod Żabą (1) - kanadyjski serial popularnonaukowy 16.00 Pełny odlot 16.35 Mowa ciała (9) 17.10 PIK 17.15 Teleskop - flesz 17.20 Gość 17.30 Sport 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Pogarda 19.20 Teleskop 19.30 Wielkie przygody XX wieku 20.00 Lecznica doktor Bramwell (6) - angielski serial obyczajowo-historyczny 1995 20.45 Poza rok 2000 21.45 W drodze 22.15 Teleskop gospodarczy 22.30 Zdaniem prasy 22.35 Black & white 23.10 Alchemik (3) - polski serial histor. left|thumb|60x60px 6.00 Soundtrack 6.30 Afficionado 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.35 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa (tel. 0-700-56-432) 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (186) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Ziemia 2 (4) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Żar młodości (220) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Na celowniku (10) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.30 I wszyscy razem (30) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Odyseja (30) - kanadyjski serial dla młodzieży 12.30 Cafe Polsat - letnie studio Polsatu 13.15 Disco Polo Live (76) - program muzyczny 14.00 Półfinał Miss Polski - Wrocław 97 14.30 X Zjazd OSP - koncert orkiestr 14.55 Ręce, które leczą 15.25 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (187) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - program ekologiczny dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Cafe Polsat - letnie studio Polsatu 17.45 Odyseja (31/39) - serial kanadyjski 18.15 I wszyscy razem (31) - serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Ziemia 2 (5) - serial prod. USA 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Hit na lato: Szczęki IV - film fab. prod. USA (1987 r., 86 min) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Cwaniak (25/44) - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Magazyn 0.30 Dolina lalek (31) - serial amerykański 0.55 Przytul mnie - muzyka na BIS 2.25 Pożegnanie left|thumb|60x60px 7.00 Poranek informacyjny - CNN News 7.30 Tajemnice piasków (52) - brazylijska telenowela 8.00 Power Dance 8.30 Lucy May (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Mary Bell (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Ufozaury (31) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Domek na prerii (52) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.30 Antonella (52) - argentyńska telenowela 12.30 MUTE music television 13.30 PEMS - Polsat Europe Music show 14.30 Afficionado 15.00 Soundtrack 15.30 Na topie - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Motomyszy z Marsa (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.30 Ufozaury (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.00 Lucy May (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.30 Mary Bell (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Domek na prerii (53) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.30 Tajemnice piasków (53) - brazylijska telenowela 20.00 Antonella (53) - argentyńska telenowela 21.00 GRA!MY News MUTE music television 21.05 HALO GRA!MY - Hit Music Show 21.30 Master Hot - Top lista publiczności 21.50 Dżana Top - Top lista muzyki dance 22.00 P.M.A.M. - magazyn informacyjny 22.30 Dance World - magazyn dance 23.00 GRA!MY News 23.05 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.30 Playboy 1.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|60x60px 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 7.35 Biografie: Nie lubię lustra - portret Wojciecha Wiesiołłowskiego - film dok. (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Zwyczaje i obrzędy: Wesele szczawnickie (1): Obigrowka (powt.) 9.30 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 9.45 Mazi w Gondolandii - lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci (powt.) 9.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Wolność prasy - satyryczna przypowiastka (powt.) 10.00 Kapitan Sowa na tropie (2): Uprzejmy morderca - polski serial kryminalny (powt.) 10.30 Salonowe potyczki - Franciszek Starowieyski (powt,) 10.50 Z żołnierskiego plecaka: Świętoszów - popiół czy diament (powt.) 11.25 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Potop (1) - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Pałuckie szepty 15.50 Nie tylko Wawel - W rezydencji biskupów warmińskich 16.00 Adampol - Polonezkoy - film dok. (2) 16.30 Koncert zespołu Krywań - Mrągowo '96 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bractwo przygody i zabawy - program dla dzieci 17.45 Wielka Gra - teleturniej 18.35 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (24/52): Przymusowa emerytura - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 19.20 Artysta czasu jesieni - Witold Rudziński 19.40 Dobranocka: Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Złoto - polski film obyczajowy, (1961 r., 95 min) 22.15 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 22.25 Program na wtorek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Dyplomy i medale: Dziecko z katalogu - film dok. 24.00 Muzyka w pałacach, zamkach, dworkach i ogrodach: Muzyka nokturnowa Beethovena, Chopina i Wieniawskiego 0.30 Koncert zespołu Krywań - Mrągowo '96 (powt.) 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (24/52): Przymusowa emerytura - serial prod. kanadyjskiej (powt.) 2.00 Wielka Gra - teleturniej (powt.) 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Złoto - polski film obyczajowy (powt.) 5.05 Artysta czasu jesieni - Witold Rudziński 5.20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny (powt.) 5.35 Komedianci: Zawodowiec - film dok. (powt.) 6.10 Widzenie - program poetycki (powt.) 6.35 Adampol - Polonezkoy - film dok. (2) (powt.) left|thumb|60x60px 17.00 Sylvan - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Królik, struś i ferajna - serial dla dzieci 18.00 74.5 Nowa Fala - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Disco Polo Mix 19.00 Heart & Soul - muzyka 19.30 TV Party - magazyn muzyki tanecznej 20.00 Dowód rzeczowy - film sensacyjny prod. USA 21.40 Ruchome obrazy - magazyn filmowy 22.10 Niebezpieczny zbieg - horror prod. USA 23.45 TV Party - magazyn muzyki tanecznej 0.15 Muzyczne dobranoc left|thumb|60x60px 7.00 Muzyka w RTL 7 7.15 Teleshopping 7.50 Muzyka w RTL 7 8.00 Siódemka dzieciakom: Zimowe igrzyska, Tajemnicze złote miasta - seriale animowane 8.45 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 9.05 Campbellowie - serial familijny 9.30 Piękna i Bestia - serial sensacyjny 10.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.45 Shiralee (ost.) - australijski film obyczajowy 12.20 Gwiazda Siódemki - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Superman 3 - film sf. prod. USA 15.00 Teleshopping 15.25 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 16.10 CampbelIowie - serial familijny 16.35 Siódemka dzieciakom: Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Zimowe igrzyska, Tajemnicze złote miasta - seriale animowane 17.35 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Piękna i Bestia - serial sensacyjny 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Reksio 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Szalone wakacje - film sensacyjny prod. USA 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.45 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 22.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 23.00 Adwokat i prokurator - serial kryminalny left|thumb|60x60px 8.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Indycar w Cleveland (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France '97 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France '97 - 9 etap Pau-Loudenvielle-Louron Valey (na żywo) (PL) 17.00 Automobilizm: Puchar STW w Wunstrof (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.00 Speedworld - magazyn (PL) 19.30 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng EEA w Salamance (na żywo) (PL) 21.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 22.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France '97 (wydarzenia dnia) 24.00 Snooker: Liga europejska left|thumb|60x60px 16.00 Pop planeta 16.30 Co jest? 16.35 Factory M 17.00 Dzika szafa grająca 18.00 Czarny ekran 19.00 Atomizer 19.30 Co jest? 19.35 Atomizer 21.00 MC2 21.30 Bunkier 22.00 Pop planeta 22.30 Factory M 23.00 Dzika szafa grająca 0.00 Magic Sunday left|thumb|60x60px 18.00 Póki się znów nie spotkamy (3) - angielski film obyczajowy z 1989 r. 19.35 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 20.00 Japonia - kraj Wschodzącego Słońca (1) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Wieczór ze starym, dobrym rock'n'rollem (1) - koncert 21.30 Reportaż 22.00 Aktualności tygodnia - serwis informacyjny 22.30 Teletekst left|thumb|60x60px 16.00 Danger Zone 16.30 Fire 17.00 Connections 2 17.30 Jurassica 18.00 Wild Things 19.00 Invention 19.30 History's Mysteries 20.00 Dragons of Komodo 21.00 New Detectives 22.00 Justice fites 23.00 Hitler 0.00 Right Deck 0.30 Fire 1.00 Close left|thumb|60x60px 5.00 The Small Business Programme 5.30 20 Steps to Better Management 6.00 BBC Newsdesk 6.25 Prime Weather 6.30 Simon and the Witch 6.45 Alfonso Bonzo 7.10 Grange Hill 7.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Kilroy 9.00 Style Challenge 9.30 Eastenders 10.00 Pie in the Sky 10.50 Prime Weather 10.55 Good Living 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.50 Style Challenge 12.15 Animal Hospital 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 EastEnders 14.00 Pie in the Sky 14.50 Prime Weather 15.00 Good Living 15.25 Simon and the Witch 15.40 Alfonso Bonzo 16.05 Grange Hill 16.30 Wildlife 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 EastEnders 18.30 Animal Hospital 19.00 Goodnight Sweetheart 19.30 Keeping up Appearances 20.00 Casualty 21.00 BBC World News 21.25 Prime Wealher 21.30 Later With Jools Holland 22.30 All Rise for Julian Clary 23.00 Fist of Fun 23.30 Top of the Pops 0.00 Prime Weather 0.05 Dr Who 0.30 Ottoman Supremacy 1.00 Rats and Super Rats.grasses and Super Grasses 1.30 Questions of Natjonal ldentity 2.30 Keeping Watch on the Invisible 3.00 Understanding Music 3.30 The Origins of State Social Work 4.00 Planza 4.30 Molluscs, Mechanisms and Minds left|thumb|60x60px 5.00 Kickstart 7.00 Stylissimo! 7.30 Kickstart 9.00 Morning Mix 13.00 Dance Floor 14.00 MTV Beach House 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 Dance Floor 18.00 MTV News Weekend Edilion 18.30 The Grind Classics 19.00 MTV's Real World 19.30 Singled Out 20.00 MTV Amour 21.00 Loveline 22.00 Festival '97 Special 22.30 MTV's Beavis & Butt-Head 23.00 Party Zone 1.00 Night Videos left|thumb|60x60px 6.00 Sunrise 6.30 Bloomberg Business Report 6.45 Sunrise Continued 9.30 Century 10.00 SKY News 10.30 ABC Nightline with Ted Koppel 11.00 SKY News 11.30 SKY World News 13.30 CBS Moming News Live 14.00 SKY News 14.30 Parliament 15.00 SKY News 15.30 Fashion TV 16.00 SKY News 16.30 SKY World News 17.00 Live at Five 18.00 SKY News 18.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 19.00 SKY News 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 SKY News 20.30 SKY Business Report 21.00 SKY News 21.30 SKY World News 22.00 SKY National News 23.00 SKY News 23.30 CBS Evening News 0.00 SKY News 0.30 ABC World News Tonight 1.00 SKY News 1.30 Tonight with Adam Boulton 2.00 SKY News 2.30 SKY Business Report 3.00 SKY News 3.30 Fashion TV 4.00 SKY News 4.30 CBS Evening News 5.00 SKY News 5.30 ABC World News Tontght left|thumb|60x60px 5.00 World News 5.30 Insight 6.00 World News 6.30 Moneyline 7.00 World News 7.30 World Sport 8.00 World News 9.00 World News 9.30 CNN Newsroom 10.00 World News 10.30 World Report 11.00 World News 11.30 American Edition 11.45 Q & A 12.00 World News Asia 12.30 World Sport 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 Larry King 15.00 World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News 16.30 Business Asia 17.00 World News 17.30 Q & A 18.00 World News 18.45 American Edition 19.30 World News 20.00 World News 20.30 World Report 21.00 World News Europe 21.30 Insight 22.30 World Sport 23.00 World View 0.00 World News 0.30 Moneyline 1.00 World News 1.15 American Edition 1.30 Q & A 2.00 Larry King 3.00 World News 4.00 World News 4.30 World Report left|thumb|60x60px 5.00 VIP 5.30 NBC Nightly News With Tom Brokaw 6.00 MSNBC News With Brian Williams 8.00 CNBC's European Squawk Box 9.00 European Money Wheel 13.30 CNBC's US Squawk Box 15.00 The Good Life 15.30 Spencer Christian's Wine Cellar 16.00 MSNBC The Site 17.00 National Geographic Television 18.00 The Best of the Ticket NBC 18.30 VIP 19.00 Music Legends 19.30 Talkin' Jazz 20.00 US PGA Golf 21.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 22.00 Late Night With Conan O'Brien 23.00 Later 23.30 NBC Nightly News With Tom Brokaw 0.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 1.00 MSNBC Internight 2.00 VIP 2.30 Travel Xpress 3.00 The Best of the Ticket NBC 3.30 Talkin' Jazz 4.00 Travel Xpress 4.30 The Best of the Ticket NBC left|thumb|60x60px 5.00 Bamey Bear 5.15 Huckleberry Hound 5.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 6.00 Blinky Bill 6.30 The Flintstones 7.00 Tom and Jerry Kids 7.15 The New Scooby Doo Mysteries 7.30 Droopy: Master Detective 7.45 Dexter's Laboratory 8.00 Cow and Cnicken 8.15 The Bugs and Daffy Show 8.30 Richie Rich 9.00 The Yogi Bear Show 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 Pac Man 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.45 Dink, the Little Dinosaur 11.00 Casper and the Angels 11.30 Little Dracula 12.00 The Addams Family 12.30 Back to Bedrock 13.00 The Jetsons 13.30 Pirates of Dark Water 14.00 Cave Kids 14.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.45 Blinky Bill 15.15 Tom and Jerry Kids 15.30 Popeye 15.45 Two Stupid Dogs 16.00 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo 16.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 16.45 World Premiere Toons 17.00 The Jetsons 17.30 The Mask 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Cow and Chicken 19.15 Dexter's Laboratory 19.30 World Premiere Toons 20.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 20.30 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo left|thumb|60x60px 21.00 How the West Was Won, 1962 23.30 BillIy the Kid, 1941 1.15 The Pastest Gun Alive. 1956 2.50 Colorado Territory, 1949 left|thumb|60x60px 5.00 Morning Glory 8.00 Regis & Kathie Lee 9.00 Another World 10.00 Days of Our Lives 11.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 12.00 Geraldo 13.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 14.00 Jenny Jones 15.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 17.00 Real TV 17.30 Married... with Children 18.00 The Simpsons 18.30 M'A*S*H 19.00 Star Trek: Voyager 20.00 Poltergeist: The Legacy 21.00 The Commish 22.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 23.00 The Lucy Show 23.30 LAPD 24.00 Hít Mix Long Play left|thumb|60x60px 6.00 How the West Was Fun 7.30 Fugitive Family 9.30 D2: The Mighty Ducks 11.30 Letters From The East 15.00 Bedtime Story 17.00 How the West Was Won 19.00 D2:The Mighty Ducks 21.00 Iron Eagle IV 22.45 The Good Son 00.15 Nicky and Gino